The Favor
by Delphie-san
Summary: Ino asks Kiba a favor he never expected, but is more than willing to help with.


Ino was his classmate. She had graduated at the top of the class, just below Sasuke. She was a part of the Rookie Nine. She was nice, but quick to anger. She worked in the flower shop for her dad sometimes and the scent of flowers hung around her. She liked star gazing and shopping. She considered looking after Shikamaru and Chouji to be her duty. Naturally he'd learned a lot of things about her over the years. The Rookie Nine were pretty close.

But, she was still a mystery to him. Especially now, sitting on the chair in their hotel room. She looked both anxious and confident, a strange combination that shouldn't have been possible, and he felt trapped.

"I…," Kiba cleared his throat. "What?"

She shifted and said, "That came out weird. I just…there isn't really a good way to say it though."

"You lied about needing my help?" Kiba asked carefully. He was a hot-blooded and eager male, but her suddenly asking him to sleep with her had caught him off guard and made him feel wary. How he reacted was important.

"No, I do need your help." She stood up and made an entreating gesture towards him, silently asking him to not freak out, "I'm sorry. I know it's weird, but I've given it a lot of thought."

She paused to give him a chance to interject. When he didn't respond, she continued, playing with the hem of her skirt, "I've been promoted and Lady Tsunade wants me to start taking seduction missions. The pay…well, it's really good. It would be a great honor and my rank would be pretty prestigious. But, I don't want to lose my virginity to some loser for a job."

"So, you want to lose it to me instead?"

She nodded, "I told you I thought about it a lot. You're the best choice. I can't with Shikamaru or Chouji. They're my teammates and I'm afraid it would mess up the dynamics of Ino-Shika-Cho. We're too close that it would be weird, though they probably would refuse anyway. I couldn't ask Naruto at the risk of upsetting Sakura. I mean, I wouldn't want Sakura to sleep with Shikamaru or Chouji for my reasons. I can't imagine asking Shino. I'm not close enough to anyone outside of the Rookie Nine to ask. I know you well enough and you're friendly enough that I feel comfortable around you. So, yes, I want to lose my virginity to you."

"But, I can't. If your team found out - if anyone found out - they would be after me!" Kiba ran his hand over his face and sighed. "You're putting me in a difficult spot here. I want to help you, but I never expected this to be the kind of help you needed."

"Please?" she asked. She stopped playing with her skirt and met his eyes. Ino was a confident girl, the unsure note in her expression wasn't something he'd seen before and it didn't fit with his understanding of her character. An urge to agree and make her anxiety go away rose up in him. This was the first time that he'd felt moved to protect her. It was normally Hinata, someone he felt responsible for as a teammate. "I'll make it good for you. Well, I'll try. I can try out some of the things from the books Tsunade gave me. It'll be good practice for my missions."

"Ino...," he said. He wondered if she realized the affect she was having on him. Hearing her talk so casually about what she was willing to do to him was turning him on, and he could feel the first tightening of arousal in his gut. How much was he supposed to object before giving in? He really wanted to, but this was Ino. She was a colleague, a friend. What would it look like if he jumped at the chance to sleep with her? How would it affect how they acted around each other?

She seemed to read his mind, stepping closer, "Kiba, it's okay. No one will know except for us. I won't even tell Sakura. And, we'll be good, right? I won't expect anything of you. We can keep acting like before."

"But...," he protested one last time, jumping when she placed her hand on his arm. She was so close, he could smell her skin under the heavier floral scent that usually overpowered it. He hated having to say no. He felt like a dog pulling at his collar, but he also felt this is what he had to do.

"Come on, Kiba," she said, cocking her head to the side. "Why are you being so hesitant? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," he said heatedly.

She laughed at how easy it was to get a rise out of him, "Then what are you waiting for? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," he said. No, she was beautiful and strong and great. He'd always thought she was a talented shinobi. His resistance was breaking, he didn't think he could refuse again. Not with her this close. "I'm supposed to turn you down. I have to say no or I'm...a...bad...person..."

She had started to remove the fishnets on her legs and looked coyly up at him through her lashes, "Kiba. I said it's okay. You're not a bad person if I'm the one proposing the deal. If anything, I'm the bad person."

She straightened up, both of her long legs now free from the fishnets, and lifted her hands up between him. Maintaining eye contact with him, she placed both of her hands at the bottom of his rib cage, "Please."

He didn't say anything, closing his eyes as she slid her hands up his chest and around his shoulders, grabbing them to help pull her body flush against his. It felt so good. There was no way he could say no again. Not trusting his voice, he wrapped his arms around her waist to show that he consented. She hugged him closer and he sighed. She felt so soft and yet so solid in his arms. Until now, he almost thought this was a dream, but there was no denying how real she was. How real this situation was. He really was going to have sex with Ino.

Sex. With_ Ino_.

The thought had him gripping her bare waist. He could feel her firm muscles under his pressing fingers, tensing in response to his not-so-gentle grab. He forced himself to loosen his grip. She was a ninja, but she was also a female. She deserved to be treated gently, even if she could handle rough treatment. He ran his thumbs lightly over her stomach. She shivered a little and slipped one of her hands under his chin to bring his attention back to her face.

Standing up on her toes, she kissed him.

Even though Kiba was a busy ninja, he had kissed girls before. Most of them had been sloppy and non-serious, quick little things that never led to anywhere. This was different. Ino opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth when he opened it in response. He knew where this kiss was going. This hot kiss that made him feel like he was on fire. He wrestled tongues with her, afraid to show his inexperience and eager to enjoy the velvety heat of her mouth.

His grip started tightening again and he had to remind himself to be gentle. Gentle. Gentle. Gentle. He had to keep reminding himself like a dog early in his training. Ino pulled back a little, her breath hot against his lips, "It's okay."

"Huh?" he asked, surprising himself at how winded he sounded. She looked down and giggled a little at his expense.

"You don't have to be afraid to hurt me. I'm not made of glass," she said, displaying once again her uncanny ability of knowing what was going on in his head. Raising her eyes up to meet his again, she said more seriously, "Touch me, Kiba."

He gulped at her command. Man, she was turning him on like crazy. Sliding his hands up from her waist, he ran his fingers over her abdominal muscles, feeling the subtle lines of definition and softness. Her skin felt and smelled so good. He buried his nose into the curve of neck, enjoying the scent of her that hid under the smell of flowers, and slowly brought his hands up higher and higher in exploration. She sucked in her breath when he licked the spot where her neck and shoulder met, wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled.

She did, but then arousal started mingling with her smell and it couldn't compare. He felt like he was getting high. In a daze, he almost didn't notice her hands leaving his shoulders and circling around his wrists.

"Please," she said again, placing them on her chest. Her tone became bossy, "I told you to touch me."

"Yes, Master," he said teasingly, giving her boobs an experimental squeeze.

He must have squeezed too hard, because she winced and complained, "Not like that!"

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly and tried a different approach, gliding his hands around them and then cupping them from below. He had thought they seemed bigger and he realized that was because she hadn't bound them today and was wearing a bra instead. Wanting to inspect more, he slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his fingers over the top of her breasts where it wasn't covered by the bra. It still wasn't enough. Grabbing the hem of her cropped shirt, he asked, "Can I take this off?"

She nodded with a laugh and he realized that it was a stupid question to ask given the situation. Pursing his lips in annoyance, he hurriedly pulled the shirt up and over her head. The bra was quickly removed afterwards, leaving only her bare chest. Her boobs peaked and the nipples hardened in the coolness of the room and all Kiba could do was stare. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

The sight of a topless Ino was...delicious.

"Kiba," Ino said. He tore his eyes away from her chest. She took his face in her hands and asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Embarrassed, he nodded curtly.

"We can lose our virginity together, then," she said, looking oddly pleased about the situation. Wouldn't she prefer someone who knew what he was doing? When she noticed that he was struggling not to be embarrassed, she laughed again and said, "You're so cute!"

He wasn't happy about being described as _cute_, but didn't have a chance to complain before she pulled him in for another kiss. She arched her back into him and he could feel the shape of the soft mounds pressing into him in greater detail. He didn't know what was better; _that_ or Ino's greedy tongue touching everything inside his mouth.

It felt so good that he actually groaned when she pulled away again. She ignored him or didn't hear him, tugging on his jacket and saying, "This has to come off."

He let her take his jacket and mesh shirt off, her naked breasts pressing into his chest again as she guided the shirt over his head. Once it had passed over, he grabbed her waist to prevent her from making space between them and kept her pinned tight against him. Her eyes widened when his erection pressed against her lower stomach. He wanted her. Oh, God, he wanted her so bad.

Unable to care about what he was supposed to do anymore, he started backing her up towards the hotel's bed while kissing her neck. Her knees buckled when they hit the back of the bed and she fell easily back onto the bed, taking him down with her. She grunted at his weight a little, but her protest quickly became a sound of pleasure when he sucked hard on her collarbone.

His hands roamed over her torso, sliding up and stopping just below her boobs before sliding back down, while his mouth slowly descended downward from her collar. She groaned in frustration, and tried to pull his head further down her chest, but he was stronger than her and teasing her was so much fun. He would have continued the torment, but she reached down and wrapped a firm hand around him.

All thought process blanked out for a long moment. He had never expected the feel of a woman's hand on his penis to be so dramatically different from his own. The arousal and need that had been building up in him suddenly rocketed into unknown territory and became wildly desperate. He needed her. Now.

His hands worked almost without instruction, quickly finding the fastenings on her skirt and undoing them so he could slip the damned thing off of her. When he saw her panties, he growled in frustration and practically ripped them off. Too long. This was all taking too long. If Ino was dismayed by his impatience she didn't let on, even helping him remove his own pants. It seemed she wanted him just as much.

"Kiba," she said quietly, his erection pressing right at her entrance. He felt something strange and deep as he met her gaze. He didn't understand the feelings that were coursing through them. He had been so frantic just seconds ago, but now he felt hesitant. He tilted his head, asking her silently if she was sure about this. He wasn't afraid of a woman's wrath...he had grown up with his mother after all...but he found he was afraid of hurting her. She grabbed at his torso and urged him on, "Take me. I want you inside of me."

That did it.

He couldn't turn back now even if he wanted to. Slowly, he pushed inside of her. She was so tight. Too tight. Her face contorted with pain. His words came out in a rush, "You're so tight."

She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut hard as if struggling through something, "I know."

"Maybe try to relax or something?" he asked, slowing even more. She was hurting. This was supposed to be something she enjoyed, too, wasn't it? That was why she had asked him to help her. So her first encounter wasn't something unpleasant and shameful.

"Kiba!" she suddenly barked out, opening her eyes back up to glare up at him. He stopped completely, wondering what he had done wrong to make her so upset. He'd ruined it. But, her hands pulled at him more insistently, "Just do it. It's going to hurt me at first, but stop being such a pussy and get it over with."

Gritting his teeth, he complied, shoving the rest of the way into her in one quick motion. She bit her lip and her fingers dug deeper into his side, but she didn't cry out. His mind spun at the feeling of filling her completely. Nothing compared to this, the squeezing warmth and pressure of her surrounding him. He had to move. He wanted to pound into her. Despite her order to stop being a pussy, he forced himself to hold back, moving out slowly. He stopped when he was nearly out and pushed back in just as slowly. His heart jolted when he noticed her tears.

"Ino?" he asked, his voice raspy with need. She shook her head at him, stopping him from apologizing for her pain.

"Please, just keep going," she begged, her chest moving up and down in an almost exaggeratedly big motion as she took deep, calming breaths. "Try going faster."

He was glad to hear the suggestion. Even though he was concerned about her pain, his restraint was fraying. The urge to lose control was painfully unbearable. Kiba leaned forward over her, so that their chests were touching, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "Okay."

Then, he started pounding into her. His hands moved to her waist to get a better grip and he leaned back a little. The adjustment gave him a better angle and his head swam with the almost impossible pleasure. His imagination had never expected something this amazing. He had always desired sex and had heard enough jokes to know that it was something great, but now he understood on a whole new level.

"Shit," he murmured, pulling her down further on the bed so that he could penetrate her even better, wanting to be closer to her. Her fists were clenched in the sheets and her breasts were bouncing in an enticing way. They looked delicious again and he regretted not tasting them earlier, but he couldn't focus on anything more than thrusting at the moment. He thrust faster and the slick sound of flesh smacking together filled the room. "Shiiit, Ino."

He saw the moment when her expression changed from pain to pleasure. It was like someone had flipped a switch, the change was so fast. She lifted off the bed a little, her mouth opening wide, "Haah."

Watching her face and hearing her moan his name repeatedly sent him over the edge and his motions became quicker and wilder. He wanted her. He needed her. He could feel his release building up inside of him, it swelled like a wave. And, when she arched her back up into him with a silent cry, the wave crashed over him. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and he pressed his body roughly down against hers, cumming inside of her as she convulsed around him.

Ino ran her fingers through his hair and he sagged against her, feeling spent. Worrying that he was too heavy, he rolled them so that she was lying beside him. Though the whole ordeal had seemed too short, Ino appeared to be pleased. He smiled dazedly down at her, rubbing his fingers over her shoulders, "You smell so damned good."

She laughed, "You don't smell that bad yourself."

His smile broadened and he opened his mouth to tease her when he froze with a sudden worry.

"What?" she asked, noticing his reaction.

"I...," he gulped, almost too afraid to ask the question, "Uh...protection?"

"Heh," she made a weird noise, her expression caught somewhere between shock and amusement. Amusement won out and she laughed again, "No. Kiba. I planned this, remember? I'm on birth control."

He sighed in relief.

"Geez, what kind of idiot do I think I am?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"It wasn't you that I was worried about being an idiot," he admitted, returning her nudge. In the resulting silence, his attention drifted down to her chest pressed against him. Since she was cuddling with him, he figured that he was still in the clear to touch her. So, he did.

Her boobs were silky and full under his hands, her hardened nipples pressing into his palms as she shifted to give him better access. They were no where near as big as Lady Tsunade's or maybe Hinata's, but they filled his grip and he found them to be perfect. And, mouthwatering. Glancing at her once to see her expression - she returned his glance with raised brows - he bent down to take one in his mouth.

Ino arched with a gasp when he grazed the side of a quivering breast with his fangs and whispered, "Oh God, Kiba."

He let her boob free with a small popping noise and swirled his tongue around the nipple, his lips turning up at the corners in satisfaction at the tenseness in her body. He was glad he was taking this opportunity. Her taste was so intoxicating, he greedily switched sides to sample the other. Ino's fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned in a way that enflamed him, his member already hardening again.

"Ino?" he asked, suddenly, his mouth still against the skin of her chest.

"Hm?" she hummed, heavy lidded. Kiba was startled by the heat in her gaze and nearly forgot what he had wanted to ask.

Steeling himself against his desire, he swallowed and asked, "Your position...you said that it would be prestigious? I don't think I've ever heard of any kunoichi famous for seduction missions."

She smirked in a superior manner, "Well, if it would defeat the purpose of seduction missions if everyone knew that the ninja took them, right?"

"Where does the rank come into it, then?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. To be honest, he was a little nervous that Ino would disappear. That she would stay out of the public eye to keep her anonymity and that the rest of the Rookie Nine wouldn't see her anymore. And, what if others started taking on seduction missions? He didn't want to lose any friends.

"I would become jounin and have rank that way, in reputation and acknowledgement in the Hokage's eyes. People would know that I have several high rank missions under my belt, they just wouldn't know the nature of them. You probably know several ninja who take seduction missions without even realizing it," Ino answered.

"Do all the females take these sort of missions?" he asked. His natural protectiveness over his meek teammate Hinata flared in him. He couldn't imagine some nasty man touching her intimately. Looking down at Ino, he was surprised that he felt a similar anger for her, imagining someone pressed to her like this.

Ino laughed, "You think all ninja are attractive and confident enough to take on this sort of work? Or, that it is only females that can seduce? Don't insult me. I don't have this honor just because I'm a female. I have it because I'm strong and sexy."

She cut her eyes at him and he felt his arousal double. She was sexy. His desire was already there again. He could take her now, he _wanted_ to take her right now. Did she want to sleep with him again?

"Aren't you just taking money for sex, though?" he asked.

Ino frowned this time and he realized that his question had hurt her. She lowered her eyes and didn't do anything for several moments. He didn't know where this urge to question her decision was coming from. They were both naked and he wanted her so bad, but he couldn't stop himself from asking these questions - even if they were killing the mood.

"I'm sorry, Ino," he apologized. He wasn't sorry for what he'd said or for being concerned, but for hurting her. No, he realized that he was really against her taking on seduction missions. It kind of frightened him how against it he was. Was it because they'd slept together? Because he wanted her and was the jealous type? Or, was it because she was his friend and teammate? That he didn't want her ninja way to be tricking men into beds. He didn't know. He just knew that he wanted to stop her if he could.

She reached up and ghosted her fingers over his chest, causing his stomach muscles to clench. Ino explored the lines of his chest, distracting him finally from his jumbled thoughts as her fingers traveled lower and lower. His stomach seemed to drop when her fingertips tickled over his lower abdomen. Using her shoulder, she guided him onto his back before following the burning trail her fingers had left with her tongue.

Shifting against the desire, he asked, "What are you doing?"

She laughed, her mouth just above his penis now and her breath hitting the tip, "More than you deserve after basically calling me a prostitute. I did say that I would make it nice for you, didn't I?"

"God," he growled, pressing his head back against the mattress when her lips just barley touched him, giving him a gentle, little kiss. She laughed again and pulled back. He was nearly dying from the anticipation, knowing in his gut what she meant to do.

She lightly traced her tongue around the edge of his head before pulling back again, "Is something the matter, Inuzuka?"

"Fu...fuck!" he pushed his hips forward, trying to come in contact with that wonderfully hot mouth again. "Stop teasing me, dammit!"

"Hm," she blew on the area still wet from her tongue and smiled when he twitched under her. "Maybe if you ask nicely."

"Please," he begged.

She turned her face to the side to avoid his urgent hips rolling up at her again, "Please what?"

"Please just fucking touch me!" he groaned, frustrated and turned on beyond belief.

Clearly enjoying herself, Ino finally touched him, running her fingers along the underside of his shaft. She traced little circles up and down the length. While it tickled and felt good, it was not enough. He grabbed her hand and closed her fingers around him. He grit his teeth and let his head fall back. God. It felt so good.

She pumped him slowly a few good times before speeding up. His breath hitched in his throat and he groaned at the pace. It was the same thing he did to himself countless times before, but somehow it was so much more incredible when she did it. He didn't know if he could ever return to pleasuring himself again after this. It just wouldn't compare.

All the worries about future pleasure wiped from his head when her lips touched him again. His hips jerked reflexively and suddenly his cock was inside her mouth and he was in heaven. He burned with need and desire and pleasure as her head bobbed over his lap. He felt like he was losing his control. When her teeth grazed him, he cursed loudly and dragged her up his body.

Feeling frenzied, he flipped them over and slipped inside of her. She gasped and arched up into him, surprised at the sudden reversal. Kneeling between her thighs and pushed into her fully, he scooped her up and held her tight to his chest. They were still for a moment, breathing heavily and locking gazes, before Kiba started thrusting up into her.

"Ha-haah! Oh my God, Kiba," Ino whimpered. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and dug her fingers into the skin over his shoulder blades. The new angle allowed him to penetrate her deeper and it was fucking bliss for both of them. Her whole body was shaking over his and she was moaning with each roll of his hips. Feeling the wave of release approaching again, his thrusts became faster and rougher, his hips snapping hard into hers. "Ah, that feels...hah...so good!"

Her climax was much more satisfying this time. Her whimpers of his name sped up and garbled until they became just one wordless cry. She shuddered against him and actual tears of pleasure were streaming down her face when he sunk his teeth into the curve of her neck. He followed her not too long after, staring at her and taking her in as he jackhammered up into her. He desperately tried to memorize her flushed face...her heaving chest...her exposed throat as she threw her head back...that fucking sexy curve of her back. He wanted to remember every detail, because it felt like it was coming to an end too soon. He grit his teeth and finished inside her again, struggling to hold her up when she went boneless and get in his last few thrusts.

He held them up for a few moments longer, until they both stopped convulsing, before collapsing back onto the bed. Kiba stared up at the ceiling in amazement. What the hell just happened? He turned to look at Ino and saw that she was watching him. Her eyes were full of something and, suddenly, he was worried she would say something he couldn't say back.

But, instead, she smiled and said, "I'm glad I could share that with you. I made the right decision."

"Me too," he said.

She ruffled his hair affectionately and then climbed out of the bed. He watched her leave the room and then heard the shower start a few seconds later. He wondered if she would be okay with him joining her. He seriously considered it for a few seconds, until he realized he was too tired to be motivated to get up anyway. He was on the borderline of sleep when she returned and cuddled up to him again.

"Good night, Kiba."

"Mmm. 'Night."


End file.
